1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite sliding material suitably applicable to a bush, a washer and the like in an automobile, an industrial machine, an agricultural machine and the like, and particularly to a composite sliding material having excellent seizure resistance property in a boundary lubrication state under severe lubrication conditions, as compared with conventional materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sintered copper alloy such as bronze, lead bronze, graphite-containing bronze or the like is mainly used for the bush, the washer or the like. Such an alloy exhibits the sliding ability in its own way under the conditions of use in which lubricant oil is present.
However, the alloy is particularly inferior in its seizure resistance property and thus does not exhibits a satisfactory sliding ability in a boundary lubrication region.
Although the bronze, lead bronze or graphite-containing bronze is generally widely used as a material having excellent seizure resistance property, there is a demand for a sliding material having more excellent seizure resistance property than that of a conventional material with a recent increase in the performance of an internal combustion engine.